


Tasteful

by Leoporidae_Lagomorpha



Series: Cross My Heart [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Menstrual Sex, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha/pseuds/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy afternoon with Law and Kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasteful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



> This is for grey/law/leon/mista/jojo, the gayest fucking friend I never knew I needed. Have a happy birthday u nerd roll.
> 
> Law is afab transman, has a pussy and he/him pronouns
> 
> Kidd is amab genderfluid and uses she/her or they/them pronouns but for the purpose of simplicity I'm sticking to she/her

Law's laying on the couch reading some rather recent medical publications, Eustass is slumped on the cushions beside him. She's being particularly bothersome, fidgety and generally touchy, which means she's got something on her mind and it's probably sex, knowing Kid. Law resents giving her what she wants (in this case attention) and makes a point of not looking up from his article on spinal reconstruction surgery.

Kid however, is undeterred and makes continued efforts to have her presence acknowledged, wrapping her arms around Law's waist and nuzzling against his stomach. This goes on for a few more minutes before Law decides to give in and puts his magazine down with a sigh.

"What do-" and he doesn't get to finish his inquiry because Kidd is surging up and pressing their mouths together in a kiss.

She's warm against his lips, all harsh bruising strength concentrated on stealing the breath from his lungs and his arms come up to grip her shoulders, to pull her closer or push her away he isn't sure, but his finger hold the pink straps of her jumpsuit almost as if to hold her there. _Fuck_. He'll never get tired of kissing her. She bites at his lips, bringing one hand to cup his jaw and deepen the kiss.

Kid kisses like she does everything, confidently and full of aggression. She kisses him it's exactly what she wants, like his lips exist for her to kiss and with his mind addled like this he can't bring himself to be bothered by how possessive she is, especially not when she's pinning him against the couch and kissing him senseless.

She pulls away and there's a string of spit on his chin that he doesn't even bother to wipe away because Kid is bearing down on him again, kissing along his jaw and his neck. Damp lips moving slowly and sucking bruises into his skin. She's drifting downwards, along his collarbones and lower still kissing his chest through the fabric of his black wife beater. She doesn't stop though, keeps her lips on the length of his body, till she's hunkered at the end of the couch, pushing his shirt out of the way and running her hands over his hips, licking the tan skin above his belt.

Law watches her, never takes his eyes off her for an instant and when she looks up at him he can see that gleam in her eyes that tells him he's in for something.

"I wanna eat you out." She says, running her tongue over her kiss swollen lips and smirking at him fiendishly, her hands already working on his belt.

"Be my guest." He replies, swallowing dryly in anticipation.

She pulls his shorts and boxers down at once and lifts his knees over her shoulders, spreading them wide to make room for her between his legs. Law can feel her breath hot against the sensitive skin of his thighs.

An unwelcome thought comes back to him suddenly to him, he's on his period, or the end of it. He's pretty sure he's still bleeding, not much but enough to be a bit unpleasant.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks, mostly out of courtesy.

"Absolutely." Exhales Kid, her breath ghosting against his burning thighs.

"You're disgusting." He tells her slinging an arm over his eyes.

"You love it." She whispers, grinning up at him wickedly.

"Never said I didn't." He sighs.

She chuckles against him and he can feel it between his legs, a breath of hot air. And _fuck_ even though he knows what to expect it always feels new and raw and _so so good_. She eats him out, and eat is an apt description because Kid mouths at his flesh almost hungrily and he feels like he's being devoured.

She pulls back and when Law looks down he can see that she's got some blood on her face and even on her nose and she looks ridiculous, he'd laugh if he weren't so turned on.

"You're so wet." She says voice low and absolutely filthy.

"Yeah, thanks I didn't notice." He replies with enough sarcasm to set a small house on fire.

She chuckles throatily and moves back down to tongue his clit and lick his slit like an overgrown house cat lapping at a saucer of milk. A cat huh...there's certainly something feline, something predatory, about the way she's hunkered down on the end of the couch with her face pressed between his legs.

She's good at this, good at taking him apart like this. She knows it, takes a fierce pleasure in unraveling him like so much string. He'd be irritated with her smugness if his mind weren't so hazy with static and his legs weren't turning to jelly.

She sucks at his sensitive flesh sloppily, bringing a finger to tease his entrance and he's a mess, his cunt is dripping with his own fluids, Kid's saliva and lingering hints of blood. His breathing sounds too loud, uneven actually and his fingers tangle in Kid's hair, holding her against the aching heat between his legs and he feels so open like this, on his back, his knees hooked over Kid's freckled shoulders and his tattooed hands tugging at her bright red hair.

His orgasm coils tight, releases like a spring and rushes through him like a shot of pure adrenaline and he revels in it.

Kid pulls away wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, looking pleased, all flush faces and messy haired. Law is dragging her into a kiss before he can actually gather any of his thoughts together.

She's hard, he can feel her very obvious arousal making a tent in the front of her jumpsuit and grinding against his hip. _Fuck_. He wants her in his mouth, in his cunt, he wants to be filled by her, he wants to her everywhere. He makes quick work of her pink jumpsuit, eager hands pawing at exposed skin, trying to touch everything at once.

There's an edge of desperation when he pushes her down against the couch cushions and the moan he makes when he lowers himself on her cock sounds almost like a plea.

So Law pleads - with Kid, he _can_ plead, he can get on his knees (as he so often does) and _grovel_ \- he can push her down and ride her, work himself on her cock, fuck himself hard. Slowly, carefully, going through every possible motion. Making love to her like a starving man, but with the practice of someone who's been doing this to Eustass Kid for years, knows every inch of her, every place that makes her moan, growl and scream.

He's overstimulated, still sensitive from his previous climax and hurtling towards the edge once again. The red painted nails of Kid's right hand dig into his hip and burn like a brand and he loves it. Loves the burn and the stretch and the feeling of her nails scratching against his skin, loves her.

It doesn't take much, they're both wound tight and the way Kid says his name, the way it rolls off her tongue is enough to make him tense up when his second orgasm hits him with about as much delicacy as a brick to the back of the head. Kid comes after him, nails leaving bruises against his skin, voice rough with pleasure, she trembles against him and he holds her, pants heavily against her chest and holds her as close as he can.

Law's a mess sticky with sweat, blood and cum smeared on his thighs, slumped against the couch heaving breaths and enjoying his high. Kid is underneath him, still wedged between his legs.

"Good?" She asks him, satisfaction dripping from her voice.

He flips her off, she laughs.

They lay together till the heat becomes unbearable and the sticky slickness between their bodies starts to dry unpleasantly. Law peels himself away and slumps off to the bathroom tiredly picking up his shorts on the way, Kid gives him a hard smack on the ass as he shuffles out of the living room.

"Fuck off." He grumbles.

"I love you too." She coos, head hanging upside down off the arm of the couch.

He doesn't bother to hide his smile at that.

**Author's Note:**

> 6(^_^)9 (cool)


End file.
